This core provides scientific and administrative support that impacts the entire Center. It provides the scientific management and financial management essential for the effective and responsible operation of the Center. This core will support the organizational aspects that enable the research to be carried out in an integrated and synergistic manner, with excellent communication including channels for obtaining and utilizing advice that pertains both to individual projects and the center as a whole. It also provides some key over-arching input and support that directly advance the scientific developments and lead to the construction ofthe capabilities that are the overall goal ofthe Center. The latter include: 1) sophisticated biostatistical support and 2) guidance of the development of the instruments so that they combine both fully operational technical capabilities and the ability to operate effectively in the environment in which they are likely to be utilized. The budget has been developed to facilitate the capabilities of this core carrying out its responsibilities forthe overall project: to develop optimized critical components to advance the technology in all three projects and then to develop a prototype that incorporates the developments into field deployable instruments for all three projects. The personnel in this core have specific responsibilities that extend across all three projects and also incorporate concepts, software, and hardware from the other cores. They also have specific responsibilities with I each project. As noted within the experimental research plans the personnel in this core will be involved in the day to day operations of the three projects, especially in the development ofthe specialized instrumentation to facilitate each project. Because the time commitments among the three projects will vary over time and among individuals in this core, it is most efficient to not to try to indicate a set proportion of their efforts for the three projects. Instead we will have the capability and the flexibility to provide the effort that is need to attain maximal progress in all three projects and will be able to advance more quickly projects where the field deployability can be achieved most rapidly. As a rough estimate, the direct project-supporting activities will be roughly 40% each for Projects 1 and 3 (these are at Dartmouth) and 20% for Project 2 which is centered at Florida although there also will be a significant amount of the work plan for Project 2 carried out at Dartmouth under the direct guidance of the PI of project 2. During the course of the grant period the personnel in this core will be spending an increasing amount of their time and effort in the design, construction, and testing ofthe prototype instruments to be produced. The personnel of the projects will be closely involved in both the design and the testing phases.